


Never Let You Go

by neoncat666



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncat666/pseuds/neoncat666
Summary: A first date is usually the most awkward, but if you’ve been best friends for years not a lot is awkward. At least to Rich it wasn’t awkward. Jake on the other hand looked nervous as all hell.





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this.
> 
> [Edit] I wrote this in a rush to get someone to sleep and mostly on a weird high so if you notice any typos or things that don't seem too right please notify me and I'll fix em. Thanks for reading!

A first date is usually the most awkward, but if you’ve been best friends for years not a lot is awkward. At least to Rich it wasn’t awkward. Jake on the other hand looked nervous as all hell. 

Jake just wanted Rich to be happy and for him to know that he’s loved. That’s why he was freaking out on whether or not Rich would enjoy a simple date like this. Rich was beyond happy with just cuddling on a couch, eating pizza and watching movies. 

Rich got to Jake’s house just after he saw the pizza guy leaving. Knocking on the door, it was whipped open at frightening speeds to show a smiling Jake. 

“Hey, you’re just in time!” Jake then picked him up, ran over to the couch, and threw him onto it like some sort of wrestler.

“I’m breaking up with you. I trusted you and you’ve betrayed me.” Rich could hear Jake snort at his comment before feeling a pizza box be placed on him. 

“You like pineapple on pizza. You’re lucky I love you because that’s just unacceptable.” Rich made an offended noise and sat up with the box in his arms.

“Leave me and my pizza alone. I came here to cuddle and kiss you not get insulted!” Sitting on the couch pretending to pout, Rich waited for his boyfriend to get the blankets and movies set up. The title screen for Oliver and Company played on the tv as Jake sat down and pulled Rich closer, wrapping a blanket around both of them. 

Soon enough Oliver and Company was over and they put in Tangled. Jake, although he liked Tangled, wasn’t paying attention to the movie. Instead choosing to stare at Rich and the little reactions he made throughout. Jake knew that he would always love him.

Once Tangled was done, Rich curled up on the couch with his head on Jake’s lap as the latter traced the freckles on his face. 

“You’re like a star.” Rich made a confused noise at that.

“How so?” 

“Hot.” Rich leaned into Jake’s shirt and began laughing. 

“God you’re such a dork.” Jake couldn’t help but smile at how Rich’s muffled laughs shook his entire body. Rich stopped laughing, but decided that he enjoyed leaning against Jake’s shirt. 

“You are very cute though.” Rich made a noise of disapproval. 

“Seriously. They way you laugh is adorable, I love your freckles, you being short is actually very cute, and I absolutely adore your lisp. I love you.” Rich turned his head to look at Jake’s face. Looking down at him, Jake could see tears in his eyes.

Moving his hand to stroke Rich’s cheek, Jake worriedly spoke.

“Hey what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is it something I did?” Rich shook his head before speaking. 

“I just love you so much. You’re always so sweet and supportive and I just love you so much. I never want to lose you, I don’t think I could take it.” Jake rubbed away some stray tears and realized that he was crying too. He leaned down to kiss his Rich and rested his forehead against the other. 

“I’m never going to leave you if I can help you. I love you, Rich Goranski. So so very much.” Rich let out a watery laugh before he was propped up onto Jake’s laugh for more kisses. 

The chant of “I love you.” was heard between each kiss before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Both feeling safer, and more loved than ever before.


End file.
